Young Justice: Inferno
by drago123
Summary: The Vongola have been destroyed along with the Tri-ni-set... But the son of Decimo: Sawada Tsukiyo still lives... this is his story. Pairings you choose any pairing actually, Straight, Yaoi, Yuri anything you choose!


_**I really should be updating my other stories… but I am really just full of ideas…**_

_**This may or may not contain yaoi… you choose the pairing since I really am not interested in pairings for this story… so you can choose the pairing…**_

* * *

My name is Sawada Tsukiyo… I am the son of Sawada Tsunayoshi **the **Vongola Decimo.

My life was… interesting to say the least… the Vongola Family have treated family well. That was until everything fell apart…

A newly formed family and launched an all out attack on us. They were not supposed to be a threat in their small numbers but we lost. They have made a virus… a virus that attacks the dying will flames. The virus only attacked those that have used flames for prolong times and it attacks those humans that leaked those flames… Most of the Vongola and Shimon Family uses flames and that was the ultimate destruction the my family…

Uncle Hibari… he was killed as he rushed into a mob of enemy head-on to allow us to escape.

Uncle Ryohei… he was assassinated.

Aunt Chrome… she was executed when she was captured.

Uncle Mukuro… died on a failed assault on the enemy

Uncle Takeshi… he died as he protected my friends and me when we were outside.

Uncle Lambo… he died protecting the family secrets.

Uncle Hayato… he died taking a shot in the heart for dad.

Sawada Tsunayoshi… my dad… he died as he succumbs to the virus that was slowly killing him.

The sky ring was passed to me but the rest of the rings have disappeared.

The Shimon Family tried their best to fight back but there were unable to, as many of their forces have suffered from the virus.

The Arcobaleno and the Vindice have also been affect by the virus and died… but Aunt Yuni did not died in vain… she used the last of her dying will flames and granted immunity to me towards the virus… I was to be the final secret weapon…

I watched my family burn… I was safe from the virus as I had not used any flames in my short life and I swear to god that I will have revenge on them.

Over the years I trained… I trained hard. I have gathered my closest friends and have gathered as much manpower as possible and things were going well… Until Checker-face ultimately fall upon the enemy.

Checker Face… the man that was not human the man who was the master of flames have fallen upon the enemy.

From then many from my group have left scared of what will happen to them and finally the group was only left with my closest friends and me… if the Vongola was still around… they would have been my guardians… we have rushed in head on with an assault on the main family base.

They did not expect that. We have charged in with all our might guns blazing and rushing for cover. It was war.

In the end the enemy boss was killed and since the family was very disorganized and complacent after the Vongola was defeated… the family have practically self-destruct after their boss death…

But… all of those have come with a price… I was the only person left… my friends… they have all died… sacrificing their lives for in the name of justice and vengeance.

The tri-ni-set was unbalanced after Checker-Face death and the Dying Will Flames have been lost… no one else afterwards was able to use it… all except for me in order for the tri-ni-set to not get to destroyed… I was accept the Arcobaleno curse… I was turned into an infant… but I was able to grow. I grew and when my body reached 9 years old I went out and made a name for myself

I wore my XI gloves and my father's hoodie… wearing a mask beneath the hoodie.

I fought evil in the name of justice destroying mafia and so-called meta-humans in Italy.

I was feared throughout the underworld. They have all heard of the boy that has killed many big-named mafia bosses. The boy who gave no mercy to those that committed disgusting crimes… human trafficking, mass murder… other petty criminals were found hanging in plain spot arrested by the police…

My name is Inferno… and I am a vigilante hitman.

Being a vigilante hitman is really living irony, the job of a hitman consist of killing while a vigilante consist of saving… it was a really weird job but I did manage it…

My contracts usually come from the government, which usually comes with great reluctant. They do not condone my methods obviously but it seems that the government did not care for means… but results, so money was never a problem as the government pays really well for my service.

After a few years of this healthy working relationship (NOT!), Superhuman have appeared and seems to have popped up as superheroes who is as clichés as every goddamn Shounen manga.

Superhuman also appeared in Italy but not many have been heroes. Most of them have taken up the mantle of villains… and I did not tolerate that and killed them.

They were the bane of society and were far too dangerous to let loose so the government have basically gave me contracts of these so called villains.

I killed them swift and fast and after that there were no longer such villains in Italy…

Though it appears other heroes were really naïve… most notably Gotham… the Batman. I have never seen him but from what I have heard he was a normal human with excellent physics and high tech-gadgets.

From what I heard of him I could have respected him if he was not so naïve… to think that he captures many mob bosses and villains and sent them to prison is a complete joke.

He must have thought that they can change or thought justice is needed for them instead of death… how naïve. His actions not only allow the criminals to break out of jail and continue what they do, but also encourage more villains… and from what I have heard… it was true, more villains have appeared in Gotham.

I try not to care that much as what they have done did not directly affect Italy, but it did create more so called villains, which I have to clean up.

I kill those who have murdered or did horrible things but I did not kill every criminal. Petty crimes such as theft and robbery I just hand them to the police as that does not warrant death… though I did brutally break their arm to make sure that the underground gets the message to not fuck with me… I will not stand to see myself being mocked like the Batman and have criminals spring right back up when I put them down.

Though imagine my surprise when the Deathstroke turn up after my kill of yet another mob boss.

"…What do you want Deathstroke."

"I was hired to get something from Valeria Family's safe."

I simply grunted before kicking the said safe towards him.

He seems surprised, "… Aren't you supposed to be a hero?"

I scoffed, "Like your naïve Batman? I am simply a contract killer… working for the government for now."

Deathstroke seemed amused "So what if I have a hit on you?"

"I would have simply killed you."

He laughed at that. "Well I guess it's a good thing I have no interest in fellow hitman."

"Hn… just stay out of my way." I jumped out of the window activating sky flames rocketing myself away. Though I could feel Deathstroke's smirk behind me.

* * *

It seems like the day couldn't have been better. A kid who should be around 10 years old stalked me today.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Um… I'm here to talk about something…"

"What is it?"

"Um… this…" I tensed as he pulled out his hand… there was a familiar purple ring… and the ring burst into purple flames… my eyes widened. I immediately grabbed him and he let out a gasped and with a burst of flames I shot through the city and back to my temporary hideout.

"First thing first… who are you?"

"M-My names Jake… Jake Brendon." My eyes widened at that name… he was national martial artist… a prodigy in the martial artist world and the champion of the in-country Italian martial art tournament… last that I heard the kid's parents died in a car accident and was living off his tournament money.

"Did anybody saw you use your power before?"

"N-no!"

"How did you get that ring?"

"Uh… it was my grandfather's… he passed it to my father before he died and I inherited it."

"Your grandfather's name was?"

"He was Skylark Brendon… I know weird name." I widened my eyes… that was Uncle Hibari's alias… he was married… and have children…

I narrowed my eyes… this boy… he is Uncle Hibari's legacy… He holds the Vongola Cloud Ring and has the Cloud flames.

I widened my eyes… that would be mean that there maybe others still having the flames… the Vongola rings are still lying around…

"Um… are you alright."

I shook my head and sighed. "What do you want from me then."

He looked a bit nervous fiddling with his hands… very unlike Uncle Hibari…

"I want you to train me…" He mumbled.

"…Why?"

"U-Uh?"

"Why would you need training?"

"O-Oh! It's just that I don't know how to use it… it sometimes just suddenly burst in flames… and I didn't know if it was lighting up when I went to see you that time."

I sighed… typical newbie…

"The flames is called dying will flames… it a certain human energy flowing through your body."

He looked surprised "So… does that mean everyone can use it."

"… A long time ago but now… look… its complicated and I don't feel like explaining."

"So will you train me?"

"…"

"Inferno?"

"Why do you need to be trained."

"I want to help this city."

"Why?"

"I… I am sick of seeing people getting hurt… I want to learn how to help them."

"So you look for a hitman to train you." It was no secret that I was a hitman. The whole world knows it and most of the world was disgusted with my actions.

"W-Well… I don't agree with your actions but you are the only person that can help me."

"…" For the first time in my life I was speechless… what the hell was I suppose to do. If I go along with this Jake will definitely be in this hero business, The government would no give me contracts anymore as they will have a new hero that help them. The police could even actively try to catch me… but on the other hand… this was Uncle Hibari's grandchild… his legacy…

I sighed.

"I will train you the basics… but after that get out."

Jake looked surprise but smiled…

I brought him to a training room and he gawked at the sheer size of it.

"I will tell you the basics of flames…" I light up my own flames and he widened his eyes at the intensity of it.

"Flames are controlled by your resolve… your will I suppose. If your resolve is strong the flame will be just as strong. Lighting up the flame is simple, focus on your resolve and bring it to the ring."

Jake brought up his ring and focused and immediately light up the purple flames.

"If you have noticed our flames are very different. There are many different categories of flames and in those categories there are different flames. Our flames are the flames of the Sky. My flame is the Sky flames while yours is the cloud."

I could see his confusion over the flames. "I know it is difficult to understand the categories but all you need to know is that your flame is the cloud flames. Flames are used in multiple ways. It can be used as a source of energy or just use as Flames. The Dying Will Flames temperature is also controlled by the amount of resolve, that would need very advance flame control which you pick up on when you use your flames multiple times."

I lit up my gloves.

"Flames can be used as complimentary to your weapons… but only certain amount of weapon can take the dying will flames, others will be destroyed after use. Different flames have different attributes… yours is Propagation."

"Propagation?"

"If you use the flame on and object in a certain way it will expand in size or multiply… but that you will learn when you use your flames multiple time."

I threw him two box-weapons.

"They belong to your grandfather"

He widened his eyes. "You know my grandfather."

"… The boxes will open when you feed it cloud flames… be careful when using them as it may burst if you feed it to much."

He opened one of the boxes and tonfas came out of the box.

"That weapon is able to handle the dying will flames"

He tried it out by slowly pulling the flames to the tonfa and widened his eyes as it burst into flames.

He tried opening the other box and jumped away as a hedgehog jumped at him.

"Roll."

"H-Huh?"

"Its name is Roll… he was your grandfathers partner."

"Roll huh… nice to meet you." He said as he smiled and reached for the hedgehog. Roll sniff at his hands a bit before jumping on to it.

"Inferno… who exactly was my grandfather?"

"… That is a story for another time."

"Inferno I-."

"This place is yours I have done teaching you the usage of flames… what you want to do now is entirely up to you." I walked away after that not before turning and saw Jake looking at me before mouthing a thank you…

I widened my eyes before rubbing them… He looked just like Uncle Hibari just now…

After a few months Jake have took up the mantle of Nightmare… I laughed. What a fitting name… a nightmare to criminals but never killing them… It was also the day where I was recognized as a villain… how ironic.

I was I put up on the wanted list and named a contract killer. It would appear that they have no need for me…

The head of police himself have organized a group of police to hunt me down and even went for an interview talking about how I am a criminal despite killing criminals only…

Then… I killed him.

I had never been a hero… I was always a hitman… and an assassin, what I did was always for myself. Sometimes people tend to forget that, I was part of the Vongola family… the deadliest family of all time…

My name is Sawada Tsukiyo… I am a hitman.

* * *

**_Ok! How many of you have expected Sawada Tsukiyo to be a Batman clone at first? When I watch Katekyo Hitman I always tend to forget that they are the deadliest Family and mafia are selfish. So this is suppose to remind people that Tsukiyo is a mafiaso not a hero! He is selfish and ... not evil but selfish._**


End file.
